creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thorn
Rose Lee, also known as Thorn, was a popular and normal girl at her school. But everything changed and she has become a serial killer and a member of the Creepypastas. Origin Rosa Lee was an excellent student at her school. She was popular, beautiful and intelligent. She was the leader of the cheerleader squad and had excellent grades. She had everything she could ever want, it was absolute paradise. Once again, each month, there was a party. Of course, Rosa was invited to go. After all, she was the most popular in her school, so who wouldn't want her at the party? She was pretty, as always. Her black crop-top could allow people to see her naked shoulders. Her pants suit her long legs perfectly. She was beautiful, as always. She wore a small amount of make-up, enhancing her already natural beauty. Arriving at the party, she was with her two best friends; Emilie and Sarah. They were always there for each other ever since the first day they all met. For Rosa, they were like her second family. She would do anything for them. As she danced with her best friends in the middle of the room, someone came in. Rosa noticed them but she didn't move a bit. As she turned her head, Emilie disappeared. Rosa and Sarah started to look for Emilie. They looked in each of the rooms and eventually found her in the bathroom, laying in the bathtub. Her outfit completely covered in blood. Sarah just froze there. Emilie's beautiful face was transformed in an ugly bloody mess. On her beautiful lips was drawn a smile with a red pen. From that day, something snapped inside of Rosa's mind. She had completely disappeared from her past life. She ran away from everything. She started to kill every man she could. She believes that Emilie's killer is male because of the smile. But that's only her speculation, she was so determined to find Emilie's killer that she killed every man she knew and continues to kill ever since then. Appearance Rose wears a black crop-top covered with the fresh and dried blood of her victims, along with a pair of black skinny jeans. She wears many kinds of pink accessories, but she loves to wear her pink and black choker the most. At times, she can also be seen wearing a pair of black gloves. She has red dark eyes and dark long hair. She's of Asian descent. Her weapon is an SMG. Personality Because she was born in a garden, her passion for flowers never stopped growing. She loves them, she finds everything about them to be perfect. Roses especially. She identifies herself as a rose; maybe it's because of their beautiful appearance and their sharp thorns. On the exterior, she may seem very beautiful but on the inside, it's a big mess. She will attract you with her innocent beauty and while you are in her trap, she'll stab you with two small knives. Deep inside of her, she wants to erase all of the love from the world, because she despises it. Theme Song 4Men - Thorn Love Category:OC Category:Female Category:Human Category:Serial Killer Category:Psychopath Category:Tragic Category:Insane Category:Evil Category:Manipulator Category:Misanthrope